


La vittoria più grande

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [24]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi GP, M/M, POV Lewis, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Alla fine della stagione si raccolgono i fili di tutto quello che si è percorso durante l'anno, è questo che fa Seb mentre abbraccia il suo piccolo erede che decide di nascere durante la settimana dell'ultimo GP. Mentre lui sistema tutto ciò che gli rimaneva, Lewis cerca di vivere al suo meglio in grande momento, ovvero la nascita del figlio di Seb, qualcosa che temeva più di quello che immaginava.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	La vittoria più grande

**Author's Note:**

> siamo all’ultimo GP dell’anno,Abu Dhabi, e per qualche strano scherzo del destino è proprio lì che Seb diventa di nuovo padre, un altro dei temi di questa serie oltre alle crescite personali, al coraggio di ciò che si prova e al rapporto con Charles. Qua tutto ha una sua conclusione. Penso che Seb non fosse già ad Abu Dhabi quando è nato il bimbo, però per ragioni di copione ho scritto che lo era, presumibilmente però era già con Hannah. Non si sa il nome del maschietto, sebbene qualcuno vocifera che c’entri con Lewis, ma dubito. Ciò che io ho notato, invece, è che Seb aveva un secondo anello gigantesco al mignolo, qualcosa che non sarebbe né da lui né da Hannah e che, secondo il mio modesto parere, ricorda Lewis. Spero che la serie sia piaciuta e ci risentiamo più avanti. Se volete continuare a leggere le mie fic sewis, c’è Still we rise che è a capitoli, ho da pubblicare un’altra fic sempre sewis a capitoli scritta mesi fa, ora penso che inizierò a metterla. Per sapere dettagli basta seguire la mia pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/. Concludo con ringraziamenti e buona lettura. Baci Akane

# LA VITTORIA Più GRANDE

#  [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb985.jpg) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb981.png) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb983.jpg) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb984.jpg) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb982.jpg)

Amo davvero troppo quando mi sta sopra, io steso supino, lui seduto sopra con la mia erezione dura tutta dentro di lui che si muove come se mi cavalcasse, il suo corpo mentre si muove sembra un’onda perpetua, si muove in avanti premendo a fondo e poi si alza tornando indietro per poi ridiscendere e schiacciare più a fondo. E se vedi il suo busto snello e muscoloso, così perfetto e sensuale che segue i movimenti, le mani che prima mi carezzano e poi le solleva toccandosi la testa, perché forse quando sei in questa posizione ti viene spontaneo farlo.   
Per non parlare del suo viso immerso nel piacere, la bocca carnosa aperta, gli occhi chiusi, la testa all’indietro ed i suoi gemiti che riempiono l’aria. Le mie mani sui suoi fianchi che l’accompagnano nei movimenti che aumentano d’intensità ed è presto tutto così perfetto e meraviglioso, il mio piacere cresce trasmettendogliene a sua volta.   
Il colpo di grazia me lo dà quando inizia a masturbarsi sopra di me perché evidentemente ha toccato il famoso punto magico che lo fa partire. La combinazione dei due piaceri lo fanno salire sulla luna e mi porta con sé, impazzisco nel vederlo, per me con lui il godimento è tanto fisico quanto mentale e stiamo per venire tutti e due insieme, quando mi suona il telefono bloccandoci di brutto.   
Spalanchiamo entrambi gli occhi rallentando.   
\- Che cazzo Seby! - Faccio fatica a fare mente locale sul motivo per cui ho lasciato la suoneria, poi però me lo ricordo ed impreco:   
\- Oh cazzo! - Faccio a mia volta. Lewis capisce che ci deve essere qualcosa di particolare e mi guarda impallidendo.   
\- Che c’è? - Così lo faccio fermare dal cavalcarmi e mi allungo prendendo il cellulare, gli mostro il nome di mia moglie che lampeggia. - Hannah? - Fa perplesso mentre entrambi ci ammosciamo a vista d’occhio.   
\- Le ho detto che se iniziava il travaglio di dirmelo, se potevo sarei venuto... - Con questo rispondo mentre Lewis si mette la mano sulla bocca pallido, come se fosse lui il futuro padre e non io. Mi fissa apprensivo mentre rispondo a mia moglie.   
\- Mi stanno portando in ospedale, ho delle contrazioni che non passano... - Mi avverte lei. Guardo la data all’orologio al polso perché improvvisamente non ricordo che cazzo di giorno siamo.   
\- Ma non è presto? Cioè non doveva nascere fra settimane? -   
\- E perché allora le hai detto di chiamarti se succedeva? - Sussurra Lewis indispettito, incrociando le braccia al petto e fregandosene della mia telefonata. Io mi premo il cellulare contro il petto per rispondergli, come se effettivamente fosse la cosa più importante:   
\- Perché quando manca qualche settimana si sa che può succedere lo stesso e non me lo volevo perdere! - Ovviamente l’avevamo eventualmente programmato per farlo nascere dopo la fine della stagione, però si sa come vanno queste cose. Io in ogni caso ci volevo essere.   
Lewis fa il broncio ma poi si china su di me appoggiandosi per sentire quello che Hannah dice concitata ed io apro il cellulare per fargli sentire:   
\- È presto ma poteva succedere e lo sapevamo, comunque le contrazioni sono particolarmente insistenti e per non rischiare sto andando in ospedale... Seb, credo sia ora, sai? Se... se potessi venire... io so che sei in piena settimana di gara ma io me lo sento davvero... - Non so quanto possa essere affidabile la sensazione di una donna incinta da nove mesi piena di ormoni che ha sbalzi d’umore continui e piange per ogni cazzata, però capisco che potrebbe divorziare se non andassi ora. Chiudo gli occhi mordendomi il labbro indeciso. Se attraverso il mondo per nulla perdendomi le cose del giovedì, che per carità non sono importanti come le prove libere e le qualifiche, potrei pentirmene. Ma potrei pentirmi di più se oggi nascesse e non andassi. Non per il divorzio ovviamente, che sarebbe una seccatura, ma perché ci tengo davvero ad esserci alla nascita del mio bimbo...   
\- Vacci subito, cosa aspetti? - Lewis mi copre il telefono per non farle sentire che è con me e mi fissa sorpreso che sia proprio lui a spingermi ad andare.   
\- Sicuro? - Sussurro. Lui annuisce con foga saltando giù dal letto e dal mio pene e inizia a radunare le mie cose per infilarle in valigia, mi tira fuori pure il necessario per lavarmi e cambiarmi. Così non mi resta scelta. Se anche lui si sente che è la volta buona allora è vero, Lewis è sensitivo.   
\- Ok, arrivo subito, lascia che mi organizzi, sarò lì da te il prima possibile. - Hannah ringrazia e mette giù, io sospiro e chiudo il telefono alzandomi di corsa, non faccio in tempo che mi ritrovo spinto sotto la doccia dove il getto è aperto e già caldo, Lewis si infila con me e ci laviamo insieme, ma non è una doccia porno, mi lava in fretta e furia.   
\- Ma ci pensi che inizia il travaglio mentre stavo scopando con te? - Dico poi insensibile come mio solito. Lewis mi fissa spalancando gli occhi shoccato.   
\- Seb! Ma diventerai padre e la cosa a cui pensi è che stavi trombando con un uomo? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Quando sono nervoso dico stronzate! - Mi giustifico.   
\- Ho capito, ma datti una mossa... non puoi arrivare tardi oggi! -   
\- Pensi che io lo voglia, cazzo? - Inizio ad innervosirmi mentre lui chiude l’acqua per la doccia a tempo di record e salta fuori avvolgendomi nell’asciugamano, mi strofina come se fossi fatto di legno, infatti mi scartavetra praticamente, mi lamento e poi inizia a lanciarmi i vestiti in faccia.   
\- Ehi sembra che diventi tu padre! - Esclamo improvvisamente seccato dalla sua ansia. In realtà pensavo andasse in crisi e mi facesse il muso, ma questa reazione non me l’aspettavo.   
Alza le spalle.   
\- Sai che sono irrazionale! - Si giustifica così mentre continua a lanciarmi vestiti che mi infilo, per fortuna che le scarpe me le butta per terra e non in faccia.   
\- Irrazionale è un conto, ma così... -   
\- Non lo so, quando ho capito che stai diventando di nuovo padre io... forse ti invidio e penso che mi piacerebbe essere al tuo posto, vivere quello che vivi tu perché so che è bellissimo ed essere padri è un dono ed io non so se lo sarò mai perché sai i miei principi di coerenza eccetera... - Lewis inizia a sviolinare discorsi che mi ha già fatto, io in realtà lo ammiro per la sua scelta perché so che gli piacerebbe comunque essere padre. Però ognuno ha le sue priorità e non ci critichiamo a vicenda, anzi.   
Sorrido quando mi ritrovo con la giacca e lui è ancora nudo che mi consegna la valige e mi prende il colletto fermandomi un secondo. Ci guardiamo e gli sorrido meravigliato e ancora scombussolato.   
\- Sai, saresti un padre meraviglioso. - Lui sorride un po’ malinconico e mi bacia sulle labbra con gli occhi lucidi.   
\- Lo sarò tramite te. - E questo per sottolineare l’enorme legame che si è rafforzato incredibilmente fra noi al punto che se a uno succede una cosa, la vive e la sente anche l’altro. Come quando lui ha vinto il sesto mondiale, ho sentito una gioia sincera per lui ed oggi che io sarò ancora padre, lui è così emozionato per me. So che da un lato gli dispiace, ma vedere che riesce ad essere davvero felice per me, che si sentirà padre anche lui in qualche modo solo perché siamo indissolubilmente legati, è bellissimo. Questo un matrimonio formale non ce lo potrebbe mai regalare. Questa è una cosa che o hai o non hai a prescindere da quel che fai per ufficializzare i rapporti.   
\- Ti amo. - Lo saluto così e lui mi spinge fuori frettoloso.   
\- Anche io, ora vai ad abbracciare tuo figlio! - E così vado. 

/Lew/  
Ovviamente sono cose che un po’ mi escludono dalla sua vita, ok, completamente. Però è sorprendente come funziona l’amore, quando sentiamo che lui vive una cosa tanto importante, ci emozioniamo per lui.   
Io non sarò mai padre, non credo perché ho questo modo di vedere le cose. Ci ho provato ad omologarmi per comodità, per un’immagine pubblica migliore ed anche per farmi una famiglia un giorno, famiglia intesa come figli, ma non fa per me. Il fatto che non è per sentimenti reali ma per desideri egoistici, cioè anche se lei sa e le sta bene... insomma non sarebbe una vera famiglia. I figli sarebbero un mio capriccio.  
Io non critico Seb che ha realizzato il suo sogno di sempre, io so che lui ha sempre profondamente voluto essere padre ed è fatto per questo. A modo suo vuole molto bene ad Hannah e credo che anche se lei non sa di noi, qualcosa l’abbia capito. Non di me e nemmeno che lui possa avere un amante, ma che non la ama come dovrebbe amare la persona più importante dell’universo, ma l’amore che lui le da, ovvero l’affetto, per lei è sufficiente e c’è anche questo.  
Ci sono famiglie disastrose che non durano nemmeno due anni, nemmeno con un sacco di figli. Loro riescono a far funzionare tutto.   
Li ammiro, ma io non ci riuscirei e questo mi fa pensare che non sarò mai padre e questo non perché non voglia. Io penso che essere padre sia un dono meraviglioso che il Cielo ti concede.   
Lo invidio, ha la forza di accogliere questo dono ed anzi di cercarselo.   
Io ho la gioia di aver vinto 6 mondiali, potrei vincere un settimo, chi lo sa. Guido col team più forte del momento... però non sarò mai padre.   
E penso che è un gran peccato.   
Ma è questa la mia natura, capisci?   
È questa.   
Mentre trascrivo dei versi per una canzone che un giorno forse farò, mentre me la immagino al pianoforte, penso che io seguo semplicemente la mia natura.   
Sono gay, amo un uomo. Un uomo meraviglioso. Non potrei essere più fortunato, anche se so che quando morirò, un giorno, mi mancherà qualcosa.   
Quel figlio che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di cercare.   
Il telefono mi si illumina e smetto di scrivere i miei versi, sentendomi inevitabilmente triste per la gioia che Seb sta vivendo senza di me, una gioia che non potrò mai regalargli.   
La foto del nuovo arrivato si apre sullo schermo del cellulare ed un sorriso inevitabile mi si apre. Uno di quei sorrisi teneri. E poi alla seconda foto che mi manda, anche una lacrima di commozione, non tristezza o gelosia.   
Seb con quell’espressione da padre nel selfie che mi ha mandato è qualcosa di spettacolare, un regalo che avrò solo io perché lui si fa pochi selfie ed infatti questo è venuto sfocato e poco centrato, ma si vede bene sia il piccolo bimbo che lui che ha gli occhi che brillano delle lacrime che deve aver versato, che io sto versando.   
Trattengo il fiato e me le asciugo, poco dopo me ne arrivano una caterva e finisce che rido perché tipo mi intasa il telefono e non credo che si fermerà.   
Vorrei mettere la foto del suo selfie con quella faccia dolce come sfondo del desktop, ma non posso ovviamente perché rischierei di essere scoperto, così evito e mentre continuano ad arrivarmi foto su foto e pure video, decido di smettere di deprimermi chiuso in stanza a scrivere.  
Prendo ed esco, vado a correre per la meravigliosa Abu Dhabi all’alba e quando torno mi imbatto in Toto già in piedi che parla con qualcuno dei ragazzi, attivi anche loro, in attesa di una colazione più consistente del caffè provvisorio che avranno preso.   
Toto mi sorride come un padre e non si stupisce di vedermi già in giro, sono arrivato al circuito correndo, in pratica.   
\- Allora? - Mi fa, non serve che specifichi, so di cosa parla ed io gli mostro subito la foto del pargolo. Se un giorno somiglierà a lui come Mick somiglia a Michael, sarà un regalo meraviglioso per il mondo. Beh, per me di sicuro.   
L’impronta di Seb nel mondo. Certo, ci sono le figlie, ma un maschietto non si sa perché è sempre diverso, anche se è bello vederlo anche con loro perché è super apprensivo e protettivo. Credo che non potranno mai fidanzarsi. Per qualche altra ragione, se il maschietto è il più atteso da un padre, è la femminuccia che gli si lega di più. Le foto padre-figlia che ci sono, sono sempre le più speciali ed ogni tanto Seb me ne manda perché magari Hannah gliele fa e gliele gira e lui me le manda.   
Ovviamente ho tutto.   
Se lo vedi non puoi non innamorarti del Seb padre.   
Toto si perde nella foto e fa la stessa faccia ebete che ho fatto io, non mi chiede nulla, lui non ha bisogno di chiedermi nulla, lui sa già tutto. 

Il resto della giornata tende a volare o forse la faccio volare io perché era meglio tenermi occupato e non pensare a Seb che mi manca mentre è felice per qualcosa che non c’entra con me.   
Di tanto in tanto mi guardo la foto, so che Seb intendeva arrivare in tempo per le prove libere, ma non avrà riposato nulla e non sarà al top, fra l’altro avrà la testa al figlio e speriamo solo che questo non gli faccia fare qualche sciocchezza, mi fa sempre venire l’ansia.   
Lo intravedo nel paddock con i suoi, sorride radioso ed è come un centro gravitazionale che attira tutti ed attira subito anche me, non ci rifletto nemmeno un momento, gli vado incontro per salutarlo e non me ne frega che siamo davanti ad un sacco di gente e solitamente si stava attenti a queste cose, ora se non lo abbraccio, ora, proprio ora, mi sento che mi riempio di negatività in qualche modo. Non voglio sporcare questa meravigliosa cosa che gli è capitata.   
Una nascita è stupenda, punto e basta.   
Ed anche se una nascita è stupenda ed io avrei benissimo il coraggio di abbracciarlo davanti a tutti perché so che non mi manderebbe più via, non riesco a farlo. All’ultimo mi fermo e faccio finta di essere chiamato da qualcuno e dover correre via.  
È la cosa più sciocca che si possa fingere, il telefono che suona.   
Mi apparto in qualche corridoio qua fuori fra i vari garage e motorhome, appoggiato ad un muro a fissare il vuoto mentre mi mordo la bocca. Fanculo cazzo.   
Quanto sono stupido, non ha senso comportarmi così, ci penso e ripenso da un sacco, ho avuto tempo di abituarmi e assimilare l’idea e sono felice che sia padre e mi sono emozionato per lui quando mi ha detto che stava per nascere e mi sono commosso nel vedere le loro foto insieme, eppure ora sono qua bloccato a fissare il vuoto.   
Fino a che due braccia mi avvolgono da dietro, forte e senza paura aderisce completamente appoggiando il suo corpo al mio ed io so anche senza vedere chi è. Trattengo il fiato sorpreso perché un conto è salutarsi e parlare e stringersi le mani, un abbraccio veloce come si fa normalmente... ma questo è un abbraccio intimo in piena regola e per un momento mi dimentico tutto quanto. Per un momento ci sono solo io così importante per lui da rischiare di essere completamente scoperti e non solo... mi mette pure la sua bocca sulla mia guancia, lì vicino all’orecchio.   
\- È meraviglioso, voglio che lo tenga in braccio anche tu! - Se sai che il tuo ragazzo è geloso o meglio invidioso di qualcosa che stai vivendo e ti rende felice senza di lui, non dovresti essere così indelicato da dirgli che glielo vuoi spiattellare in faccia. Ma penso di capire perché dice una cosa simile e mi giro fra le sue braccia ridendo, mi guardo alle sue spalle per capire quanto sia stato pazzo ed incosciente e glielo dico anche:   
\- Sei matto? - Chiedo un po’ per tutto, lui alza le spalle e mi cinge completamente. Non c’è effettivamente nessuno in questo raggio di visibilità, ma non puoi sapere quando qualcuno deciderà di passare e guardare. Così mi allontano dalle sue braccia dove stavo benissimo in realtà e mi appoggio incrociando le mie al petto, lo guardo con la testa piegata e l’aria perplessa e divertita con tutto il brutto che mi aveva appena investito, quel brutto che se ne va in un lampo solo perché è stato tanto incosciente da buttarsi su di me qua.   
Lui capisce e torna in sé.   
\- Forse sono matto d’amore, quel bambino è meraviglioso e lo sei anche tu che non hai fatto piazzate rovinando questo momento. Sei così carino, entusiasta per me e paziente che non so come fai... sono sicuro che se lo terrai in braccio lo amerai come se fosse tuo perché è una parte di me, è quella la parte che amerai. - Seb è un vulcano in eruzione, è come quando ha i 5 minuti di terrore, ma questa volta sono di gioia assoluta e mi ubriaca. Stordito lo fisso per capire se dica sul serio e forse è così.   
Mi prende la mano che mi scioglie dal petto e me la prende fra le sue. Torno a guardare dietro di lui, non penso che si possa capire cosa facciamo, si può capire che siamo io e lui in parte a parlare, cosa normale per noi, ma non che mi tiene la mano. Così lo lascio fare.   
Mi stringe le dita e solo dopo un secondo mi accorgo che sta girando uno dei miei anelli. Aggrotto la fronte facendoci caso, ma non stacco gli occhi dai suoi totalmente persi in questo amore luminoso.   
\- Va bene, lo vedrò. Non vedo l’ora di tenere in braccio un pezzetto di te. - Dico sorridendo un po’ timido, non so se la vede la mia crisi dietro l’angolo, se capisce quanta fatica sto facendo per domare tutto.   
\- Sei davvero contento? - Mi chiede avvicinandosi di mezzo passo. Annuisco e alzo contemporaneamente la spalla che non appoggia al muro.   
\- Sì che lo sono, anche se sono pure triste per me. Vivi questa cosa al di là di me ed io una cosa del genere non potrò mai dartela e... e non lo so, sono un po’ stordito, tutto qua. Però sono davvero felice per te ed emozionato. Le tue emozioni mi colpiscono, è come se le provassi io stesso e siete bellissimi che mi sono commosso guardando quel selfie! - Uso tante parole come è nel mio stile, come è normale per i miei canoni.   
Seb mi tiene ancora l’anello fra le dita, la mano nella sua, e poi con l’altra mi carezza fugace la guancia, delicato, dolce. Dolce come lo sguardo di cui è colmo ora. È così felice, così pieno di amore.   
\- Tu mi dai un altra felicità che nessun altro potrà mai darmi. Nessun figlio, donna o famiglia. - dice poi piano.   
Quando sento che mi sfila l’anello dal dito spalanco gli occhi.   
Qua!?  
Cioè davvero lui pensa che farlo qua sia una bella idea?  
Oh dannazione... siamo seri!   
Però trattengo ancora il fiato e lo guardo con i miei grandi occhi che si fanno lucidi.   
\- Sai, non avrei mai potuto chiudere la stagione senza questo. - Fa lui in un modo apparentemente poco romantico.   
\- La stagione? - Come se la F1 centrasse qualcosa. Seb fa un sorrisino e si infila il mio anello al dito, purtroppo non gli va e deve provarlo in altre facendomi ridere, smorziamo la tensione tutti e due così fino a che si rassegna e se lo mette al mignolo.   
\- Si capirà che è mio... - Dico intendendo che è tipico mio una patacca così grande ed orribile. Orribile per lui che il massimo indossato è un anellino mite... guardo la sua fede nuziale vicino al mio. Sono proprio attaccati, non so se l’ha fatto apposta o se sia destino.   
\- Non me ne importa. -   
\- E poi potevi farlo in un modo ed in un posto più romantici. Anche in camera stasera andava meglio... - Ride spingendomi in avanti in questa sorta di vicolo fra due motorhome diversi, non che siamo più al sicuro di prima, ma forse un poco meno in vista lo siamo.   
Mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi guarda deciso.   
\- Per te oggi sono pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa, per questo volevo farlo qua. Credo che non potessi darti una prova d’amore migliore di questa. - Poi mi lascia un fugace bacio sulla bocca che mi sconvolge, lo fisso senza parole, ebete mentre fa un passo indietro e mi mostra la mano sinistra aperta dove spicca davvero tanto quell’anello così poco da lui e da Hannah e così tanto da me.   
\- Che ci scoprano, che lo notino. Correrò tutti i rischi che servono per te, perché vorrei gridarlo al mondo, perché amarti è la cosa più importante. Ci tenevo a chiudere la stagione così. - Per lui in qualche modo contorto le due cose c’entrano, forse perché ci vede legati alla F1, ma so che anche quando smetteremo ci vedremo lo stesso. Solo che forse per lui, a livello personale, era importante dare un senso a questa stagione di merda dove ad un certo punto ha capito come doveva correre per farlo bene e in sicurezza, senza fare errori stupidi e rischiosi. E per il resto non ci sono state cose positive se non io.   
Me ne rendo conto ed il complesso del significato di tutto questo mi colpisce come uno tsunami facendomi piangere. Lui sorride.   
\- Quest’anno la mia vittoria sei tu e mio figlio. Tu lo capisci quanto siete tutti e due importanti anche se diversi? - Annuisco ed io come un cretino non riesco a dire nulla, proprio nulla.   
Lui sorride dolcissimo e radioso e spruzza amore in giro, arcobaleni e cuori.   
Poi sentiamo qualcuno che lo chiama a gran voce e lui facendomi l’occhiolino scappa via col mio anello.   
Dio mio. Mi ha appena ucciso.   
È vero, certe cose non le potremo mai vivere insieme, ma non significa che non saremo comunque felici. E felici per sempre.   
Oggi, ora, mi sento così.   
La vittoria più importante.   
Quanto è cambiato? Fino a qualche mese fa non avrebbe mai corso con me questi rischi, al contrario li correva tutti in pista. Oggi è l’opposto. Ed io sono contento così.   
Se deve rischiare, che rischi per me, non per la vita.   
Sarò egoista, ma non potrei vivere in un mondo in cui lui non c’è.  
Mi asciugo le lacrime e corro fuori, potranno notarci, potranno farsi dei film, potranno capire ragionando sugli indizi che lasciamo in giro, ma non importerà mai perché questo sentimento è troppo forte per essere nascosto e soffocato ed è puro.  
Andrà come deve andare, ma se io sono la sua vittoria più grande, lui è il mio risultato migliore. 

/Seb/  
Oggi è il giorno in cui tutto va a posto, trovo il coraggio di ogni cosa.  
Il coraggio di voltare pagina. Di cambiare. Di fare quel che non avevo mai osato.  
Ed anche di andare oltre.   
Oggi è quel giorno.   
Quando incontro Charles, lui è in disparte da solo nel caos che c’è qua nel nostro salone dove tutti parlano concitati aspettando la riunione finale per domani.   
Sorseggia la bevanda come faccio io, dopo essere ritornato dalla breve sessione di interviste dove ho dato alcune risposte epiche.   
Non sopporto di essere sempre politicamente corretto e non so nemmeno perché dovrei, l’ho sempre fatto, ho sempre cercato di comportarmi bene secondo le regole anche se in realtà io odio le regole ed in pista si vede questa cosa... si vede anche da come ho lottato per avere più libertà nelle gare... ma oggi è il giorno in cui si dice basta, si può essere più sé stessi, non si fa male a nessuno.   
Così ho detto che non ho più voglia di rispondere alle domande, che non vorrei essere qua con loro e non è caduto il mondo.  
Mi avvicino a Charles.   
Oggi è il giorno in cui si va oltre.   
Gli sorrido e gli do un buffetto sulla spalla.   
\- Sei pronto? - Chiedo così tanto per dire, lui mi vede e sorpreso si ricorda in un secondo momento che sono diventato padre e non ha avuto modo -diciamo così- di farmi gli auguri.  
Ovviamente non ha avuto il coraggio di farmeli, pensando di non essere ben accetto, ma sai, se sono io a cercarlo è diverso.   
\- Congratulazione, amico. So che è uno splendido maschietto. - Sorrido e lo abbraccio per primo.   
Si va oltre.   
Lui è fatto così, pregi e difetti, parti stronze e parti positive che suppongo ne abbia. Voglio dire, se ne ha Max... rido fra me e me pensandolo. L’unico che non deve avere lati positivi è Nico. Rido anche per questo.   
La parola ‘amico’ suona dolcemente timida e l’accetto, trascino la mano sulla sua spalla e stringo, lo guardo con intensità, con significato e lui capisce che per me è ok, si va oltre.   
Non saremo amici come saremmo potuti diventare, ma va bene così. Saremmo compagni di squadra, competeremo uno con l’altro senza cercare di farci fuori, cercando di essere più sportivi e per il resto si vedrà. Sarà ciò che ci verrà.   
Ma oggi è il giorno in cui tolgo i muri.   
\- Vedrai che finisci terzo il mondiale! - Lo dico alla maniera di Lewis, con ottimismo. Lui mi guarda meravigliato e si ricorda che non bisogna esagerare con certe cose e torna sulla Terra.   
\- Beh Max è in formissima, sarà difficile batterlo e poi potresti anche vincere tu, potrebbe succedere di tutto, oggi... - Sorrido mentre cerca di essere lui quello politicamente corretto.   
Ma so cosa sta pensando e mi avvicino sempre con un braccio intorno alle spalle e l’aria cospiratoria.   
\- Tanto so che stai pensando che speri che esca alla prima curva! - Lui trattiene il fiato e sconvolto mi spinge ridendo.   
\- Dai non è vero! - Ma so che grossomodo è così, perché lui è nato per vincere.   
Io quest’anno sono felice così, ho vinto il meglio a cui un uomo può aspirare.   
Un figlio, una famiglia, l’amore vero.   
Scherzo ancora un po’ con Charles per poi andare in riunione una volta che siamo richiamati dagli altri.   
Alla fine è stato bello andare oltre, voltare pagina. Liberatorio. 

Quando rientro dal terrazzo dopo aver finito la videochiamata, sono con un sorriso ebete pieno di amore e voglia di stringere il mio piccolo cuore che sta a migliaia di chilometri di distanza.   
Qualche giorno e sarò là a stringerlo, ma mentre rientro ne ho un altro da stringere ed è qua.   
È anche lui il mio piccolo cuore. Sorrido mentre lo guardo steso sul letto, mezzo nudo, la schiena rivolta a me e la testa appoggiata al braccio piegato, probabilmente perché ha una faccia cupa che non vuole mostrami.   
Lui è il mio grande cuore.   
Mi tolgo la maglia ed i pantaloni, poi in mutande salgo silenzioso sul letto, gli vado dietro, aderisco al suo corpo nudo e muscoloso, guardo come le nostre pelli in contrasto aderiscono e sono perfette insieme,   
Infilo il braccio sotto il suo, sul suo fianco.   
Lo sento sorridere, mette via il cellulare e si appoggia con la schiena al mio petto, divento una culla per lui, lo avvolgo del tutto e come uno di quei dolci di cioccolata e crema, ci baciamo.   
Ci vorrà un po’, ma so che anche se è geloso ed invidioso e vive cose contrastanti in sé, so che è anche contento perché io lo sono. Perché io e lui viviamo sulla nostra pelle quello che vive l’altro.   
Così con pazienza lascerò che si abitui, perché oggi è anche il giorno della pazienza e della calma, oltre che dell’amore in ogni sua forma e la forma di Lewis è una delle più belle.   
\- Ti amo. - Sussurro scendendo a baciargli il collo dopo la bocca. Lewis intreccia le dita alle mie sul suo petto, la mano con l’anello, il suo.   
\- Ti amo anche io. - Risponde dolcissimo. Ora sta meglio anche lui e così tutto torna a posto.   
Tutto tornerà sempre a posto.  
Oggi va così.   
Oggi è uno di quei giorni perfetti. 


End file.
